


Cat's Out of the Bag

by chynnawrites



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: A Coming Out Story, F/M, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 05:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14230137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chynnawrites/pseuds/chynnawrites
Summary: Genevieve has news for Corinne and Sebastian. Unsure of how they’ll react, she tells them and she doesn’t know how to process the reactions she receives.





	Cat's Out of the Bag

“Seb, stop. The kids are here.” I murmured as Sebastian kissed my neck, completely disregarding the movie we’d started. I heard someone clear their throat and smacked his leg, looking up to see our daughter, her face red and her eyes watery.

“Mom, Dad. I need to talk to you about something.” Genevieve said quietly, sitting herself between Sebastian and myself.

“What is it, raza de soare?” Sebastian asked kindly, looking between us after pausing our movie.

“You can tell us anything, you know that?” I added and kissed her temple softly.

“I know. It’s just…there’s this weird feeling in my gut. That you won’t love me anymore after what I need to tell you.” Evie whispered. She kept her head down and bounced her leg anxiously.

“There’s absolutely nothing you could say or do that could make us stop loving you. Ever.” Seb assured her. I watched as he ran his hand over her back softly.

“So tell us. Please. There’s nothing…” I started before our daughter shot up, standing in front of us and heaving.

“I like girls and I have a girlfriend!” She exclaimed before letting out a sigh of relief.

“Really? That’s what you needed to tell us?” Seb asked with a blank look on his face.

“About damn time if you ask me.” I chuckled and stood up, hugging my daughter.

“What do you mean?” Evie asked, shock and confusion written on her face.

“I’ve been waiting for you to come out for mooooonths now. I’ve seen the way you and Elena look at each other when you think no one is looking.” I answered with a smile.

“You knew? How?” She asked, looking at Sebastian.

“Honey, It’s not hard to see.” He answered with a wink. “I knew your mother liked women as well as men before she ever had a chance to tell me. And then when she finally told me, she thought it would cause us to break up.” Sebastian explained, holding my hand and kissing me softly.

“But I don’t know if I like only girls or girls and guys.” Evie said quietly, sitting down between us again.

“All that matters is that whoever you are with treats you like you deserve to be treated, sweetie.” I told her and smiled sweetly. “And whether you like both or just girls, it’s about who. Your dad just happened to be the person I knew I was supposed to be with.” I added and kissed my husband softly.

“So you guys aren’t mad or anything?” My daughter squeaked, looking between us shyly.

“Sweetie, you’re talking to two people who love and care about people like you. Who are like you. Of course we’re not mad. We love you so much, raza de soare.” Seb assured her, wrapping his arms tight around her and smiling.

“That makes me so happy to know. I’m gonna go call Elena and let her know!” Evie squealed and ran upstairs, her smile wide.

“So you know when she grows up a bit more, we’re taking her to Pride, right?” I chuckled as I curled up to Seb on the couch.

“Oh, for sure. And I assume this means you’ll be doing even more for the Trevor Project?” He asked, that knowing glimmer in his eyes.

“You know me so well.” I answered and kissed him, my heart full as I thought about my family.


End file.
